chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Karsh (Boss)
Karsh is a boss fought in . One of the Four Devas, Karsh is fought twice as a boss throughout the game. Upon his first encounter, he is accompanied by the Shaker Brothers. In his second encounter, he shows up along with Marcy and Zoah. In battle, Karsh wields Axes and sports some potent Techs. He has long purple hair and wears a white outfit, adorned with Oriental flower and leave patterns. Battle and Strategy Cape Howl Hearing a rumor that a young man named Serge has been resurrected from the dead and now wanders Another World's El Nido as a ghost, he traces the boy to Cape Howl. Believing he has the boy pinned, he suggests the boy come along quietly to avoid bloodshed. At that moment, a rough-looking girl jumps from a rock, insults the man, and forces battle upon them. Alongside Serge, this unnamed girl fights using a dagger. The player has full control over this temporary party member. Accompanied by Solt and Peppor, the incompetent Shaker Brothers, Karsh learns that Serge is a White Innate, to which he asks his companions if they remembered to bring Black. Ever forgetful and clumsy, the two did not and are forced to fight normally. This battle is relatively easy. Keep Hit Points high and give them every trick in Serge's arsenal. The Shaker Brothers will attack more frequently than Karsh for low amounts of damage, given this battle is one of the first boss battles in Chrono Cross; Karsh, on the other hand, attacks very infrequently, but when he does, it hurts. After winning the battle, Serge usually obtains the Bone Axe. This item is not worth keeping, since Axe-wielding characters are not recruited until much later. He is better off disassembling it at the Smithy of Karsh's parents in Termina and crafting newer, more useful, items from the materials. Mount Pyre After fighting the Shaker Brothers and the Fire Dragon, Serge encounters the Devas, who forbid his entrance into Fort Dragonia. Alongside Karsh battles Karsh and Zoah. During the battle, when striking with his Axe, he says "You enjoy pain, don't you?", regardless of whom she attacks. Occasionally throughout the battle, he can cast AxialAxe and DragonRider. Should Poshul, Mel, or Funguy be present during this battle, it is wise to defeat Karsh first out of three Devas, as his techs will cause added damage to Yellow Innates. After defeating him, he runs out of the room alongside her companions. Harle then appears to ask Serge if he plans to enter the Fort to find Lynx. She worries about his safety and recommends not adventuring into the Fort beyond. Afterward, she disappears. It is a good idea to Pilfer or Snatch Karsh's AeroBlaster, as the Element is uncommon at this point in the game. Additionally, Zoah's Stamina Ring is a relatively rare find, whether the player chooses to equip it as an accessory or simply dismantle it, acquiring one is still advised, as it too is a uncommon item at this point in the game. Related Enemies *Zoah *Marcy *Solt *Peppor Video Chrono Cross - Karsh, Solt and Peppor Chrono Cross - Karsh, Zoah and Marcy Category:Chrono Cross Bosses